The use of supported Group VIII metals in hydroconversion processes is well known. Often, these metals are combined with Group VIA metals, e.g., cobalt and molybdenum, on suitable supports for use in hydroconversion processes. Group VIII noble metals, e.g., platinum and palladium, are efficient hydroconversion catalysts, but these metals are also relatively expensive. Consequently, there exists a desire to find non-noble metals or combination thereof that can provide activity, selectivity, and activity maintenance equivalent to that of noble metals, thereby reducing significantly catalyst costs.